The Love of a Family
by Daisyangel
Summary: AU Luke and Lorelai meet when she comes to Stars Hollow. Both his parents are still alive and they take in Rory and Lorelai. Give it a chance! Java junkie, Will/Amy, future Lit. Don't own Gilmore Girls, only own amy. Thanks to emiiily for the beta! R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/n, Hi, I know this kind of thing has been done before, but please bear with me. The idea has been running around my head for a while. Don't worry there are some differences to the other fics that you've read involving this. This is an AU story. What if Luke and Lorelai met when she moved to Stars Hollow and his parents were both still alive? They take Lorelai and Rory in on one condition that she finishes high school and goes to college. Please read and review! I'm not sure how much older Luke is than Lorelai so I'm guessing. If any of my lovely readers happen to know when both Luke and Lorelai's birthdays are, I'd appreciate knowing that. Anyway, enough rambling R/R! Thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta, emiiily! You rock, sweetie. XXXX

A young woman with beautiful brown hair and striking blue eyes got off the bus as it arrived in Stars Hollow. She was holding a car seat with a sleeping toddler in it and had a couple of bags slung over her other shoulder, as well as a folded stroller in her other hand. Her purse was on the same shoulder as the arm that carried the baby. She was exhausted; she'd run away from her parent's house. They were trying to tell her how to raise her daughter and she didn't want that. Lorelai didn't want her daughter to grow up in the same hostile and controlling environment she'd grown up in for the last 17 years.

"Well, kiddo, welcome to the beginning of our new life. It's not always going to be easy, but I promise I'll do my best to give you everything." The one-year-old shifted in her sleep and slowly an identical pair of blue eyes opened and stared up at her mother.

"Mama," Rory called as she held out her hand.

"Hi, sweets," Lorelai said taking her daughter's tiny hand in hers. "Let's go find us a place to stay. What do you say, Rory?" she asked, putting a note of excitement into her voice. She was scared and worried, but she couldn't let Rory see it the little girl depended on her and her alone. Rory giggled and kicked her feet before yawning and closing her eyes. Making a decision she turned and headed in a particular direction hoping she'd find what she was looking for. XXXX

After walking for a bit she came across a small inn with a sign that read 'Independence Inn'. Smiling at the quaint little inn, Lorelai pushed her way through the door and headed for the front desk. Once she reached it she gently placed the car seat containing a now sleeping Rory on the floor.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" asked a young woman, maybe three years older than Lorelai.

"Yes, I need a place to stay. Who do I talk to about that?" she asked nervously.

"Just a second and I'll get Mia," the other woman said as she quickly turned and headed down the hall.

"Hi, my names Mia, Sookie tells me you need a place to stay? How long do you need a room?" she asked as she came to stand in front of Lorelai.

"Um, I don't know, I also need a job. Do you know anywhere in town that's hiring?" Mia was taken aback at how young the girl looked. She was about to ask her just how old she was when a cry came from the direction of the floor.

"Shh, Rory, don't cry, Mommy's here," Lorelai soothed as she bent down and lifted the baby from the car seat and cradled her against her chest. The baby quieted instantly at her mother's touch.

"How old are you?" Mia wondered gently.

"I'm 17, my name's Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore, but I call her Rory. She's a year old."

"Where are your parents?" Mia prodded. She needed to know if the authorities needed to be called.

"Back in Hartford. I left; I couldn't stay in that house any longer. It's not the environment I want to raise Rory in," Lorelai explained. The older woman took in what the teenager said and made a decision.

"I tell you what, you can stay here tonight and we'll figure out a job and a place for you to stay tomorrow. How does that sound?" Mia offered.

"Thank you, Mia, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Lorelai cried as she threw her arms around the other woman. The owner of the inn was slightly startled by the hug, but returned it all the same.

"You're quite welcome, I'll get you a room key and then Sookie can help you to your room," she said going behind the desk and grabbing a key card.

"Sookie," Mia called to her employee.

"Yes, Mia?"

"Can you take Lorelai and Rory up to room 7 and help them get settled?"

"Of course, follow me." Picking up the car seat and taking the stroller from Lorelai's hand, Sookie made her way to the stairs, Lorelai and Rory close behind. XXXX

"How old are you and what do you do here?" Lorelai wondered. They'd arrived at the room and Sookie was helping her get settled.

"I'm 20 and just finished culinary school this summer. Mia hired me as a chef. One day I hope to be a top chef at a restaurant or something like that. Maybe we can be friends, I don't have a lot of friends," Sookie admitted.

"I'd like that," Lorelai said through a yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be tired, I'll let you get some sleep. It was nice meeting you Lorelai, I can't wait to get to know you and Rory. Good night."

"Night, Sookie, thank you," Lorelai replied easing down on to the bed Rory in her arms. Just as Sookie was leaving, Mia walked in pushing a porta-crib.

"Thought the little angel could sleep in this," she said softly.

"Thank you," Lorelai said graciously. She laid her slumbering baby girl in the crib and covered her with her baby blanket after making sure that Colonel Clucker was by her side.

"I'll let you two girls get some sleep, see you in the morning," Mia whispered.

"Thank you, Mia," Lorelai said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, shh, don't cry. Everything will be okay," Mia soothed, pulling the young mother in for a hug and rubbing her back. After a couple minutes, Lorelai had her emotions under control and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it, you're under a lot of stress right now, a bit of crying is perfectly fine. Now you'd better get some sleep, I have a feeling that Rory will wake you early," Mia said, speaking from experience with her own kids.

"That she will," Lorelai said settling in bed and closing her eyes. Mia watched as she drifted off to sleep and before leaving, the older woman walked over to the crib and placed a soft kiss on the baby's cheek, adjusting her blanket so it would cover her a bit more. She knew she'd met two special people today and she couldn't wait to get to know them more. XXXX

"So tell me about this girl," Amy Danes prompted as she settled in Mia's office. The two women were best friends and Amy was the head chef at the inn. Sookie had told her about the young woman and her baby who showed up the night before and needless to say, the mother of two was curious. Her youngest, Liz, had had a baby two years ago and was now living in New York. She wished she saw her grandson more, but she treasured the times she got to spend with Jess.

"Her name's Lorelai Gilmore and she's 17, she has a one-year-old named Rory and she's looking for a place to stay and a job," Mia replied.

"What about her parents?"

"She ran away. I got the feeling that she and her parents don't have a good relationship, and she said it wasn't the environment she wanted to raise her daughter in."

"She's up in one of the rooms?" Amy asked to confirm. Mia nodded as she took a sip of the coffee Sookie had just brought her.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can have her stay. We have that convention coming tomorrow and they've booked the inn solid," Mia said regretfully.

"She can stay with William, Luke, and I," Amy said instantly.

"Are you sure, Aims?" Mia cautioned.

"Positive, she can have Liz's old room. It'll be so nice to have a baby in the house again. As for a job, I know you said you were looking for another maid and I know the guys could use the help waiting tables at the diner. It's all settled," Amy said with finality. Mia smiled at her friend; leave it to Amy Danes to come up with a perfect solution.

"Let's talk to Lorelai and see what she has to say about it, shall we?"

"Yes," Amy declared, beaming. Finishing her coffee, Mia stood up and the two women made their way to Lorelai's room to talk to her about what they'd come up with. XXXX

Lorelai had just finished feeding and changing Rory when a knock came. Walking over, she opened the door and smiled at Mia and the woman standing next to her.

"Morning, Mia," she greeted.

"Good morning, Lorelai. Lorelai, this is my best friend Amy Danes, she's the head chef here at the Independence Inn. We were wondering if we could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, come on in. I just need to get Rory settled with some toys," Lorelai replied.

"Can I hold her?" Amy requested.

"Sure, if she'll let you. She's usually good with strangers, but sometimes she's not," Lorelai explained. Nodding in understanding, the older woman took Rory into her arms and smiled as Rory stared into her eyes, giving her a toothy grin.

"Hello there, little one, aren't you just precious? I have a grandson who's about a year older than she is. I don't get to see him as often as I'd like, though," Amy said sadly.

"She's such a wonderful baby," the young mother complimented. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Lorelai checked.

"Yes, I would like it if you'd come to stay with my husband William and our son Luke, at least until you get on your feet," Amy began.

"And you could work as a maid here at the inn and work in Luke and William's diner as well," Mia finished.

"I couldn't just move in like that, I don't want to impose on you and your family," Lorelai protested.

"You wouldn't be imposing; Will and Luke would be delighted. My daughter, Liz, and her son, Jess, live in New York so you could have her room," Amy assured.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked barely able to believe it. Amy nodded and smiled at her.

"We could discuss working at the diner with Will when we get to the house," she said.

"Okay, just let me pack up and pay Mia and I'll be ready. Thank you so much, thank you both so much," Lorelai rambled.

"Don't worry about paying me," Mia said.

"But I can't just stay here for free," Lorelai argued.

"Tell you what, how about I take it out of your first check? How does that sound?" Mia compromised.

"That sounds fair, when do you need me to start?"

"Hmm, today is Tuesday and we have a convention coming in tomorrow. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes I can!"

"Excellent, I'll let you get packed up and let Amy take you to the house and get you settled. I'll see you tomorrow, Lorelai." Lorelai waved and quickly packed up her and Rory's few belongings, before turning to Amy with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

"Let's go then," Amy said encouragingly patting Lorelai's shoulder. Nodding, Lorelai grabbed her bags, the stroller and the car seat while Amy carried Rory. The two of them made sure the room was empty of all of Lorelai's belongings, before heading for the front door towards Amy and Will's house. Maybe we'll be okay here after all, Lorelai thought as she looked around, and for the first time in 17 years, felt at home.

TBC?

A/n, no Luke, but I promise, you'll see him soon! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai was nervous as she followed Amy out of the inn and towards town.

"Don't look so nervous, dear. Will and Luke will love you," the oder woman assured.

"How old is Luke?" Lorelai wondered.

"He's 18, he'll turn 19on November 6. He's a senior at Stars Hollow High. How about you, how old are you?" Amy asked kindly.

"I'm 17 and was supposed to be a junior this year, but I dropped out part-way through my sophomore year because I was pregnant," the teen admitted.

"Wee'll talk about that later today," the mother said. Nodding Lorelai looked around at the town. It was a pretty little town. Efinitely a place she could see raising her daughter in. XXXX

"Will, where are you?" Amy called as they entered William's Hardware.

"I'm in the office, Aims," came a man's voice. Walking to the office, the Stars Hollow native made sure Lorelai and Rory were following her.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Amy said addressing her husband. Looking up from the stores accounts Will saw a teenage girl with brown hair and striking blue eyes standing next to his wife. She was holding a little girl.

"Will, this is Lorelai and her daughter Rory. Lorelai, this is my husband Will," Amy said making introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Danes," Lorelai replied formally.

"Call me Will, please. It's very nice to meet you as well. What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Well, I uh," Lorelai broke off not sure how to continue.

"Lorelai used to live in Harvard but left due to family circumstances. She arrived in Stars Hollow looking for a place to stay and a job," Amy explained. Looking at his wife's face, Will knew what was coming next.

"You want them to live with us, don't you?" Will checked. Amy nodded biting her lip.

"Yes, I was thinking she could take Liz's old room and Rory could use the room we set up for Jess," his wife answered.

"Looks like ou've thought of everything. Well, young lady, we'd love to have you live with us. There's one condition, however," Will explained.

"What's that?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"You will finish high school and go to collee."

"But how will I take care of Rory and do that?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"I will take care of Rory while you're in school and you can either take her to the inn with you when you work in the evenings and on the weekends and leave her in Mia's office or we can watch her," Amy offered. Thinking about their offer for a moment, the young woman smiled.

"I accept your offer, but I want to pay rent. It only seems fair," she argued.

"Absolutely not, I won't take any rent from you," Will protested.

"Can I at least give money to help buy food?" Lorelai compromised.

"Fine, but that's all," Will replied smiling gently.

"Thank you so much," Will," she said hugging him with the arm that wasn't holding Rory.

"You're very welcome, Lorelai. Amy can go and take you to the high school so you can gent enrolled. It's Friday so you two ladies can go shopping this weekend for everything you'll need so you can start school on Monday."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed.

"Before we do that, don't you think you should call your parents and let them know you and Rory are safe?" Amy suggestee. Amy noticed the change in Lorelai instantly. "Why did you leave your parents house?" she questioned.

"My parents are very rich and controlling. They were angry because I didn't want Rory to be raised by a nany. I wanted to take care of my daughter, but that wasn't acceptable. I was forced to drop out of school because of the bad publicity it would cause both my parents and the school. The Gilmore's are very powerful in Harvard society," Lorelai explained bitterly.

"Nevertheless, if I were your mother I'd want to know my daughter and granddaughter were safe. I have a daughter who is a year or so older than you. She had a little boy two years ago and shortly after the baby was born she moved to New York to be with the father. Unfortunately the young man abandoned Liz and Jess but she refuses to come home. It was several weeks before she called me once she was settled in New York. I worried every night if she and Jess were safe," the mother admitted. Sighing in defeat Lorelai nodded.

"I'll call them," she said pulling out her cell phone and dialing her house. XXXX

"Gilmore residents," came the voice of the maid.

"Yes, are Richard or Emily available?"

"Mr. Gilmore is in his study. Whoom shall I say is calling?"

"This is orelai Gilmore, his daughter."

"Very well, Ms. Gilmore. If you'd hold on for a moment, I'll get Mr. Gilmore."

"Okay," Lorelai replied. She waited for what seemed like the longest momentof her life before her father's voice came on the line.

"Lorelai? Is that really you? Where are you, young lady?"

"Yes, Dad, it's me. I'm in a town about half an hour fromm Harvard called Stars Hollow. Rory and I are safe. I have a job and a place to stay and I'm starting school on Monday. I'm not coming home," she said.

"But, your mother is devastated. Won't you at least consider coming home?"

"No, Dad, I can't. You and mom have controlled my life for 1ears. I won't let you do the same thing to Rory."

"Very well then. Can I at least come visit? Make sure that the two of you are safe for my own eyes?" the disheartened father requested.

"Give e a couple weeks then you can if you want. But give me a couple of weeks and at least for the first visit, don't bring mom."

"Now Lorelai," Richard began.

"No, I mean it, Dad. Don't bring mom. If you do, the deal is off. I'm not ready to deal with her yet." Knowing this would be the only he'd see his only daughter and granddaughter anytime soon, the elder Gilmore gave in.

"I won't bring your mother this first visit. I'll tell your mother you're safe and will keep your cell phone active so we can keep in touch. I'll come to see you in a couple of weeks, okay?" Richard told her.

"Yes, Dad," she replied.

"I have to go. I'm waiting on a very important phone call from Japan. Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Dad," she responded hanging up the phone and slipping it back in her pocket. XXXX

"Let's go get you enrolled. Will can look after Rory until we get back," Amy told her. Hesitating briefly Lorelai placed the now awake toddler on the floor and smiled as she toddled over to Will.

"Up," she demanded in her tiny voice. Smiling broadly Will lifted the little girl on to his lap and began tickling her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with her? I mean I haven't left her like this very often," Lorelai explained.

"We'll be fine, now go on," Will urged.

"If you say so. Bye Rory Mommy loves you," Lorelai said kissing her babie's cheek.

"Tell your mommy bye," will prompted.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye Bye," Rory repeated waving her little hand. Smiling softly Amy took Lorelai's arm and guided her from the store and headed for the school. Seeing Lorelai's interaction with her husband and her little girl made it clear to Amy that they had made the right decision to take Lorelai and Rory in to their home and their lives.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review."


End file.
